una linda venganza
by guendolinkimi
Summary: sasuke lastima a naruto ahora el quiere vengansa y recivira ayuda de toda su familia... el resumen no el el mejor pero denle una oportunidad es un sasunaru
1. el inicio

Era una mañana nublada,en un departamento se encontraba durmiendo un lindo rubio llamado naruto el cual ese dia llevaria acabo una venganza pero mejor que el les cuente

_Naruto-_

_Mi nombre es Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, tengo 15 años, estudio en konoha school, una de las mejores escualas de todo el mundo, mi padre Minato Namikase es un exitoso empresario, mi madre era modelo pero cuando tenia 5 años murio,yo vivo en un enorme departamento de lujo con mis abuelos paternos Jiraya, un famoso novelista muy aclamdo en todo el mundo y Tsunade Namikase, una doctora retirade aclamada en todo el mundo y directora del instito al cual asisto,vivo ahi porque la escuela queda mas serca que ir asta la mancion, somos una familia que se puede desir normal con exepsion de que tenemos un secreto peroeso se los contare despues_

_yo soy tez blanca cabello rubio ojos azules y con tres marcas en cada una de mis mejillas en forma de bigotes hoy empesare mi venganza contra aquellas personas que me umillaron empesando por uchija sasuke, bueno sera mejor que me lebante _

se abre la puerta de su cuarto y entran dos jovenes (no noeslo que se imaginan naruto es un niño santo aun) de nombre hilda y hanna

buenos dias Bochan- dijieron al unisono las dos jovenes

hanna se aserco a las cortina y las abrio mientras hilda saco una muda de ropa del armario

hilda-Bochan es hora de despertar hoy tiene que ir al colejio

dias hilda, hanna

naruton se lebanta y se dirije para cambiarse y areglarse, al salir su abitasion ya abia sido ordenada y las dos jovenes ya no estaban en eso se escucho la puerta

hanna- Bochan el desayuno esta serbido

naruto- gracias hanna bajo ensegida

hanna-con su permiso

termino de areglarse y bajo a desayunar, en el comedor ya lo esperaban sus abuelos junto con su padre

naruto: buenos dias a todos

tsunade: buenos dias mi niño como dormiste

naruto: muy bien gracias

jiraya: y cual es el plan de hoy

naruto: hoy les are saber a todos que con migo nose juega

minato: y como planeas aser eso

naruto: muy facila, abuela

tsunade: si

naruto: hoy me llebas al colegio?

minato: estas seguro de esto, tu no querias que nadie que no fueran tus amigo supieran de tu fortuna

naruto: lose, pero ahora es distinto ahora sabran quien es namikaze uzumaqui naruto

jiraya: bien si esta es tu desision la aceptaremos

naruto: gracias

asi tomaron su desayuno

tsunade: bueno es hora de irnos

naruto: claro, bueno nos vemos

minato: que tengas suerte

naruto: gracias padre te quiero

naruto se lebanta de su asiento y se dirije a la puerta ahi hilda y hanna lo esperaban con su mochila y su almuerso

las 2: que tenga un buen dia bochan

naruto: gracias

y asi partio con rumbo a su escuela donde su vengansa comensaria

tsunade: bien en marcha

naruto: si, hoy sabran que Naruto Uzumaki, es en realidad Naruto namikaze uzumaki, eredero de las empresas namikase, uzumaki reykani y juner´s


	2. Recuerdos  la decisión de naruto

Recuerdos " la decisión de naruto"

hace 10 años

en una habitación oscura se encontraban 3 siluetas sentadas a la orilla de una cama (¬¬ no se imaginen otra cosa) eran 2 jóvenes y en medio de estas un niño de 5 años lloraba

-bochan por favor tranquilícese- decía una de las dos quien era rubia

-si, trate de dormir un poco- dijo la otra era una morena

-Hannah, Hilda... mi mami... por que mi mami... no despertó ...yo no quiero que nos deje- hablo entre sollozos el pequeño rubio

-bochan.. su madre... - trataban de explicarle al niño que su madre había muerto pero fueron interrumpidas por un hombre rubio

-Hilda, Hannah quisiera hablar con mi hijo a solas-hablo un hombre rubio de nombre Minato

-lo que usted diga señor- las 2 jóvenes se retiraron

-papá... por que mamá.. no ..despierta..

-naruto tienes que ser fuerte.. tu madre ya no estará con notros

-por que papi... por que mami... no estará con nosotros

-por que tu mami ahorra esta con los angelitos y desde ahí nos cuidara

-yo quiero a mi mami... - así estuvo varias horas asta que pudo entender y debido al cansancio se quedo dormido

cuando se quedo dormido minato bajo ala sala donde se encontraban sus padres y sus 8 hermanos (aclarare jiraya y tsunade se casaron tres veces 2 con dos personas distintas con las cuales cada uno tuvo 4 hijos después de la muerte de estas personas se conocieron y tuvieron a minato, después contare como era su relación al principio pero será aparte ahora regresando a la historia)

-minato que paso-hablo una joven de cabellos rojos que le llegaban un poco abajo del hombro llamada lan

-me costo hacerlo entender pero por fin lo acepto-

-y ¿que planeas hacer ahorra?-pregunto jiraya

-no lose padre, tal ves casarme otra vez para que naruto tenga el cariño de una madre-

- y como sabrás que esa mujer que traerás aquí realmente te amara y no solo estará contigo por tu fortuna, además de que como sabrás que realmente amara a naruto y no solo terminara lastimándolo mas de lo que ya a sufrido- hablo una joven de cabellos negros y largos que le llegaban asta por debajo de la espalda, ojos cafés y tez morena de nombre marlín

-eso es cierto hijo, tal vez lo mejor sea esperar un tiempo-apoyo tsunade

-pero madre, a esta edad un niño necesita el cariño de una madre-

-minato has lo que quiera pero te advierto solo una cosa si la mujer con la que te cases de nuevo llega a lastimar a naruto te arrepentirás- sentencio marlin

-hermana no es demasiado- esta ves hablo un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos cafés y tez morena de nombre reí

-no reí esto es enserio, para eso están Hannah y Hilda para cuidarlo y si el se casa las únicas persona que podrán darles ordenes seremos yo y naruto nadie mas, así que minato te recomiendo que lo pienses bien tienes una semana-

-si, te daré la respuesta, todo lo hago por naruto-

-yo no quiero a otra mami, papi- esto sorprendió a todos los presentes

-Naru desde cuando estas ahí- marlín dijo esto mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos

-desde que papi dijo que me conseguiría otra mami y tu le dijiste esas cosas-

-naruto yo...¿tu no quieres otra mami?- el niño movió su cabecita en modo negativo-¿por que?

-por que yo tengo una mami y ella esta con los angelitos en el cielo desde donde me cuida-

-Naru que quieres hacer-

-yo, yo se que todos querrán acercarse a mi papi o a mi, por eso tome una decisión- lo decía con determinación

-lo que decidas lo respetaremos Naru-

-gracias tía,

-y bien naruto, que es lo que decidiste- hablo tsunade

- en la escuela y en lugares que no me conozcas no voy a ser naruto namikaze uzumaki, solo voy a ser solo naruto sin apellidos ni nada no quiero que me hablen por como soy y no por mi lo importante de mi familia-

-estas seguro Naru- hablo un joven de cabellos rojos ojos azules y tez blanca de nombre bleic

-si-

-solo tengo una condición- hablo marlín

-si cual es-

- al cumplir lo 8 años vendrás con nosotros y te entrenaremos por un año para que sepas defenderte estas de acuerdo-

-si-

-bien decidido mañana regresamos a Japón, quien viene con nosotros-

-nosotros no podemos tenemos que encargarnos de las empresas, pero podemos ir de visita debes en cuando o quedarnos de ver en algún lugar para convivir-

-de acuerdo y ustedes padres-

-yo si voy, es hora de extender mis novelas en Japón-

-igual yo, me ara bien un cambio de ambiente y así podre estar mas tiempo con mi hijo y nieto

-madre, tu no estudiaste también para maestra y terminaste siendo directora-hablo un un joven de cabello negro y de piel bronceada de ojos verdes kou

-si así es kou, por que la pregunta-

- entonces te interesaría entrar como directora en el instituto que tenemos en Japón-

-pero eso no afectaría los planes-

-no por supuesto que no Naru, veras ella entrara como namikaze y tu como uzumaki por honor a tu madre y como tu madre casi no ocupaba su apellido nadie te seguirá-

-Hilda, Hannah ustedes también vienen verdad- pregunto ilusionado el pequeño

-bochan yo siempre lo seguiré y obedeceré en todas sus decisiones -

-digo lo mismo que Hilda señor nosotras solo lo queremos ver feliz-mientras decían esto las dos jóvenes se arrodillaron

-bien entonces esta decidido mañana a primera hora tu minato, madre, padre, Hilda, Hannah y naruto se irán a Japón- hablo marlín

-espera-

-que pasa minato-

-y adonde llegaremos-

- ha por eso no te preocupes tenemos una mansión y un departamento haya pueden ocupar cualquiera de las dos residencias-

-bien entones mañana partimos, estas de acuerdo naruto-

-si papi-

y así al día siguiente prepararon un avión ha Japón para comenzar la nueva vida de naruto.


End file.
